Cloud computing platforms allow users to access computing resources from remote locations. For example, a company that owns a significant amount of storage may make that storage available to remote users. The company would provide each user access to a certain amount of storage over a specified period of time. In another example, the company may operate a Microsoft Exchange® server and provide users with mailboxes in which they may store their email messages.
Such cloud computing platforms provide tools for tracking resource usage by the remote users. For example, the company providing storage to remote users may wish to monitor the amount of storage each user consumes for the purposes of ensuring adequate access. Conventional resource tracking tools collect and organize data relevant to the usage of the electronic computing resources and generate reports of resource usage. For example, such tracking tools store resource usage information in a database. When an administrator of the platform wishes to generate a usage report, a resource tracking tool performs a query of the database to extract desired usage information.